


Don't Call Me Names (Whisper Them In My Ear)

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2x01, 2x04, 2x06, 2x18, 3x01, 3x03, 5+1 Things, Eddie keeps saying spanish terms of endearment to Buck but he just doesn't get it, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: Or the 5 times Eddie called Buck something in Spanish and he didn’t get it, and the one time he did.





	1. 1- Under Pressure

Buck just couldn’t help but feel angry, watching the new guy Diaz getting so comfortable around the station as if he had been here all along instead of just getting this job. It seemed as if he was already friends with everybody. It was starting to get on his nerves. 

Sure, the guy had charisma, what with the charming smiles he sent everyone and the gorgeous, warm, brown eyes. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that being the new guy, it was common knowledge that he had to earn his place here, not walk around as if he already owned it. 

So yeah, Buck was angry and he kept sending dirty looks to Diaz. Something the other man seemed to notice, seeing as he was walking towards Buck with purpose. 

“Hey, tienes algún problema, niño bonito?” asked Eddie with a smirk on his face. 

“What did you just say?” and now Buck was pissed. He was pretty sure the guy had just called him something. Probably something bad, seeing as he chose Spanish to do it. And if there was a language Buck didn’t know anything about, it was Spanish. He thinks he probably knows two words: hola and amor. Hello and love. Don’t ask him how he knows the second one. 

“I said, what’s your problem, man?” and although Buck was pretty sure that’s not exactly what he said before he answered. 

“You. You’re my problem”, said Buck, who couldn’t hold back anymore, “your comfort level”, he continued, “you’re not supposed to just walk in here like you’ve been here for years. This is meant to be a getting to know you period,” he finished. 

“Look I- I in no way meant to be too familiar or...erm step on anybody’s toes,” replied the new firefighter. “Listen we are on the same team,” he continued, “We do the same thing... I've just done it while people are shooting at me,” he finished, and with that walked away. 

Oh, he definitely didn’t like the new guy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION  
*Do you have a problem, pretty boy?


	2. 2- Stuck

It had been a long day. And if he felt like that, he couldn’t imagine how Eddie must feel. After his abuela ended up in the hospital, and now she couldn’t watch over Christopher for a while, he had one less person to count on. And Buck couldn’t help but feel he didn’t have many of them to begin with. 

He kept thinking about what Eddie’s aunt had said to him. He couldn’t imagine raising a kid, no matter how good Chris was, alone. He just wanted to help. Eddie deserved it. Sure, he admits he was wrong on his first impression of Eddie, but now that he got to know him, he was probably one of the best people he knew. And then it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. He thought about another awesome person he knew. 

__________________________________ 

There was a knock on the door and he rushed over to let Eddie in. 

“I thought you said we were helping your sister move?” asked Eddie looking around, confusion on his face. “It doesn’t look like she packed anything.” 

“No, this stuff is Abby’s. I lied about the whole moving thing,” Buck answered, “I mean my sister is moving it’s just that... she doesn’t really have that much stuff.” 

“What’s going up, Buck?”, questioned Eddie starting to feel a little suspicious. 

“I asked you here because there’s someone I want you to meet”, said Evan with a smile on his face 

“You didn’t set me up, did you?”, and now Eddie looked kind of annoyed, Which Buck didn’t get, because how bad would it be if he had? Eddie deserved someone in his life. Someone who took care of him. Who loved him.   
Nevertheless, he continued. 

“No, you just trust me, this woman is exactly what you need,” and Evan couldn’t hide his excitement. 

Just as he finished the sentence a knock on the door made both of them look away. 

“She’s here”, said Buck smiling one more time at a doubtful Eddie. 

As Buck open the door, there she was. Carla with a bigass smile and a... 

“Buckarooo!”, exclaimed the woman, “goodness I missed your face!” 

“I missed you too! Come on in!” 

And as Eddie walk in the room, surprise all over his face, he introduced the two of them. 

“Eddie, this is my friend Carla”, and this was definitely not what Eddie had imagined. “Carla’s L.A.’s finest home health care, I thought she could help you get Christopher what he needs” said Evan, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. 

As he watched Eddie and Carla go talk in private, he started to feel nervous. He was trying to help Eddie, but what if his help wasn’t wanted? 

He paced around the floor a few times, and about twenty minutes later Carla stepped into the room and he escorted her out with a kiss goodbye. 

When he turned around, he was crushed as strong arms wrapped around him in a hug, and when Eddie stepped back he could see the biggest smile on his face. 

“Dios mío Evan, eres un ángel!”, he exclaimed. And at Buck’s confused face he added, “You’re a life savior! Thank you so much, she’s perfect! 

What else could Buck do but return that smile. And if he hugged Eddie again to hide the blush on his cheeks, well, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION  
*My God Evan, you are an angel!


	3. 3- Dosed

When they got to the beauty pageant, his head started spinning. The colours around him seemed brighter than ever and he felt like he was floating. 

He turned to look at Eddie to ask if he felt the same. 

“Did these beauty queens shrink or are we suddenly giants?”, and wait that wasn’t what he wanted to ask... What was it? Oh, never mind.   
Eddie looked shocked at the question, like he really couldn’t tell either. 

Suddenly he heard his name being called. He raised his head and saw Athena. 

“Hey Athena,” he said with a smile, “They’re like the tiniest ladies I’ve ever seen. Teeny-tiny" he continued, voice going high. 

“So tiny,” added Eddie in a breathless voice like he couldn’t believe it. 

Athena went away to make a call, and Buck watched as Eddie started to jump around as if trying to shake the feeling. 

He called his name to make sure he was alright. 

“Hey Eddie, you okay man?” 

Eddie turned his head around so quickly Buck worried he had hurt himself. As Eddie looked at him, he saw his eyes get big and rounded, and his mouth open up a little. 

“Wow, que hermoso que eres”, Said Eddie in a breathy voice, almost dreamy one could say. 

But before Buck could ask what did that mean, police officers started to put handcuffs in both of their arms. Eddie didn’t seem to enjoy it very much. 

“What’s going on?” asked Eddie ditressed, “I don’t like this.” 

Buck couldn’t help but think he looked and sounded like a kid. 

“Uhh, you made him cry” said Buck in a teasing tone. 

And he knew he had to remember later to ask Eddie what he meant before, but right now he could only think about how pretty the lights were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION  
*Wow, you're so beautiful.


	4. 4- This Life We Choose

When the other firefighter truck exploded, Eddie didn’t know what did he feel more strongly. Shock or fear. What he does know is which one took over all of his systems and made him freeze. He was terrified. Terrified thinking “This is it. This is how I’m going to lose Buck”. Not even on a call, but on the way to one. 

As Eddie got off his truck, he could only breathe in relief as he saw Buck on the floor, but moving. The relief was short-lived though. Because soon he realized not only was he pinned under the truck, but there was a psycho with a bomb attached to himself. And he was too close to Evan. Right next to him. For a moment Eddie thought about running to him, to help him, to protect him, but as soon as the thought came, it went away. If he got close and the bomber saw him, he could blow himself up, taking Buck with him. 

He had never felt so helpless. He looked around at his team and saw the same fear he was feeling reflected in all of their faces. He hid behind the truck, along with Hen to see the scene unfold. 

And then Chimney started to walk towards the bomber. Panic filled Eddie's chest as he called for the provisional Captain, trying to stop him. God, what was he thinking?! What if the bomber let go of the switch? What if Buck...? No, he couldn’t think about that or he would lose it. 

Chimney tried to calm the bomber down, but for what he could see it wasn’t working. That's when Bobby walked in. He couldn’t hear what was going on but he could see the man- no, the boy getting worked up. It made something in Eddie’s stomach twist. As a woman walked in, he saw Bobby practically tackle the boy and take the switch so fast, Eddie didn’t have time to worry. 

That’s when Eddie started running. He just knew the team was right behind him. When they got there, he was so relieved to see Buck, to have him close enough to touch, he couldn’t even feel bad about him being hurt yet. 

“Still with us Buck?” asked Chim running to him. 

“Buck, how are we doing?” the concern was palpable in both their voices. Eddie couldn’t even talk. 

“Kinda numb” answered Buck, and you could tell by his voice how bad it was. 

Eddie just went into Medic mode. 

He didn’t snap out of it until he heard Evan scream as the truck was being lifted. He did the only thing he could think of to help with the pain. He talked to Buck. 

“Hey hey, listen to me Buck, you’re gonna be alright you hear me?”, but Evan didn’t seem to be listening, screams ripping from his throat. 

“Evan, quiero que me escuches, okay corazón?,” and although the screams didn’t stop, Evan seem to be looking right at him. “Escucha bien lo que te digo, vas a estar bien, lo prometo, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que estés bien, okay?”, Eddie wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying, words slipping out of his mouth without permission, but desperately trying to calm Evan down. To offer some sort of comfort. 

As they got Evan out and into the board, he couldn’t help but hold Buck’s hand all the way to the ambulance whispering sweet nothings into his ears, and praying he would be okay. 

He really hoped nobody knew Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION  
*Evan, I want you to listen to me, okay my heart? / Listen to what I'm saying, you're going to be alright, I promise, I'm going to make sure of it myself, okay?


	5. 5- Kids Today

Buck was sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as he slept these days, when his blanket and sheets were ripped from him with a perky, “Get up!” 

Don't get him wrong he is usually very happy to see Eddie. Not this time though. 

“Why man?!”, Buck complained, throwing the sheets right above his head again. 

“Because It’s morning, mi sol”, continued Eddie taking his sheets away again, “and you’ve got things to do.” God, he loves to get away with saying those words. 

“No,” replied Evan, annoyed at being reminded he really didn’t have anything to do but lay around and watch TV. “I really don’t. And no Spanish in the morning, okay? I can’t process it” 

“You need to get out of this house,” continued Eddie as if he hadn’t even spoke, “and take a walk around the block, and get some fresh air. Also, you can’t ever process Spanish, no matter what time of the day.” 

He doesn’t need to tell which finger Buck raises in reply. 

“Why? What's the point?” asks Buck as he gets up and starts walking down the stairs. 

“The point is your life isn’t over just because you’re not a firefighter”, Eddie tried to explain. 

“Says the firefighter”, and God was Buck acting like a kid. A cute one though, thinks Eddie. 

“You know that blood clot could’ve almost kill you, but it didn’t. You have your whole life ahead of you, so why don’t you just take it as a win,” Eddie couldn’t understand how he took for granted the fact that he was okay, when it meant so much to him, “and stop feeling sorry for yourself.” 

At that, Buck turned around ready to go back to bed and do exactly that: feel sorry for himself. But he heard a voice he loved too much to ignore. 

“Hey Buck!”, said Christopher, and Evan wondered if the kid ever stopped smiling. He envied Chris for that, for always remaining happy through it all. 

“Hey buddy!” replied Buck, a little confused as to what exactly was he doing here. Buck wasn’t the best company right now, especially for a kid. “Um, what are you doing here?” 

“He’s hanging out with his Buck today!” answered Eddie with too much cheer for this time in the morning. “Because, I've got to go to work today.” 

“Where’s Carla”, asked Buck. Don't get him wrong he loved the kid; he just wasn’t in the best state of mind to be around him he thought. 

“She went to Morongo!” and like father like son, right? With the cheery disposition. 

“So, take him out, have some fun. Maybe you’ll learn something,” finished Eddie and went to leave, but not before whispering in Buck’s ear, “he never feels sorry for himself.” 

And what could Buck answer to that, but to ask Chris, 

“So, what do you like to do for fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSALTION  
*My sun.


	6. +1 The Searchers

Buck was tired, bleeding and starting to shiver. Either from the cold or the blood loss, he didn’t know. But none of that mattered right now, the only thing that mattered was finding Christopher. Chris who was the sweetest kid in the world, who called him Bucky and melted his heart. Who he had lost. 

As soon as he got his hands on a phone, he called Maddie. He needed to talk to someone or he was going to break. As he tried to explain everything that had happened, he saw him. Eddie. What the hell was he doing here?! He couldn’t be here! 

He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to tell him he lost his son, when he was supposed to take care of him, to protect him, he wasn’t ready to lose Eddie. Because that’s what was going to happen. He lost his job and with it his team, his family. And he lost Chris. And now he was going to lose Eddie. And what else did he have? Maddie who for once in her life was truly happy, with a good man who loved her? He couldn't burden her with himself, especially not as he was these days. Angry at the world, at himself and everyone around him. 

But Maddie kept trying to convince him to tell Eddie what happened. And how could he refuse. That's when he heard his voice. 

“Buck?,” called Eddie, “wait, what’re you doing here? Are you okay? Where's Christopher?” all said in one breath. 

“Eddie. Eddie!” he tried to get him to listen, even though he didn’t want him to. 

And as he began to explain, he saw the tears gather in Eddie’s eyes and the words became harder and harder to say. But he carried on. Even when Eddie’s eyes kept looking away, as though he couldn’t even look Buck in the eye, he didn’t stop. 

He doesn’t know if his heart really stopped when Eddie looked over his shoulder and called his son’s name, but it surely felt like it. And then it began to race, as his breathing got out of control and every injury made itself known, while tiredness overcame him. He just couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

He dropped to the floor with a small smile seeing Eddie and Christopher hug. 

____________________________ 

When the knock came, he wondered who could it be. He wasn’t expecting anyone. As he opened the door and saw who was behind it, for a moment, he really thought he was asleep. Dreaming. They couldn’t be here, right? Not after everything that happened, after what he did, or didn’t really. He didn’t keep Chris safe. 

“Hey Buck,” greeted Chris, cheerful as always. 

“Good morning, Buck.” And okay this couldn’t be a dream. Even dream-Eddie would be mad at him. He was sure. So, what the hell? 

“Hey buddy”, answered Buck, more confused by the second. 

He didn’t hear any words out of Eddie’s mouth, still trying to understand what was going on. 

“Eddie”, he tried to interrupt, but Eddie just kept talking. 

“You want me,” he managed to say between Eddie’s pause, “to watch over Christopher?”, he asked in disbelief. “After everything that happened.” 

“A natural disaster happened, Buck”, Eddie tried to reason. 

“I lost him Eddie”, sounding desperate. 

“You saved him”, answered Eddie in a soft voice, “that’s how he remembers it. Now is his turn, to do the same for you.” 

“I was- I was supposed to look after him” 

“And what... you think you failed? I’ve failed this kid more times that I could ever count. And I'm his father. But,” he continued, “I love him enough to never stop trying. And I know you do, too.” 

“Buck,” he added gripping his shoulders, “there’s no one in this world, that I trust more than you, mi amor.” 

At first, Evan was silenced by the depth of the words Eddie had said to him. His next thought was “there he goes again speaking Spanish, when he knows damn well I know nothing about it”. His last thought came so suddenly, it made him have to double take Eddie’s last words. He knew that word! He knew it and knew what it meant. But he had to check, had to be sure. So, with a smirk, he asked. 

“Did you just called me love?”, and any other time it would be funny how fast a look of horror came over Eddie’s face. Okay, it was kind of funny right now, too. But as he saw him look at the door as if thinking of making a quick getaway, he knew laughing would not help the situation. 

“Eddie, look at me,” said Evan, “tell me I'm not wrong. Tell me that means what I think it means.” 

And Eddie must had seen something on his face, something that made him relax and get this soft look in his eyes. Because next thing he knows he is being held, both hands on his cheeks, so close that he can feel Eddie’s words on his mouth. 

“It means exactly what you think.” Eddie whispers, just before lips are on his and the worlds melts away. 

As Eddie pulls back, he thinks he knows what he saw on his face before. The same thing he’s now seeing on Eddie’s. Love. 

He knew there was a reason he knew that word in Spanish. 

_________________________________________ 

“Next time,” Eddie says as he’s saying goodbye to go to work, “maybe try something in-land, like the zoo.” 

Cheeky bastard Evan thinks. He can be too. 

“Of course,” answers Buck, “sweetheart.” 

And laughs as he sees Eddie trip on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. Hope you're as happy as me with it. :)
> 
> TRANSLATION (although is it really necessary?)  
*My love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post all the chapters today, but first I have to write them I guess lol. I have it all planned though.  
There's gonna be 6, each one from an episode in the tv series.
> 
> Find me on tumblr I'm: golden-retriever-buck


End file.
